


Shower Thoughts

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Little Soldier Girl Marching Home [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Flashbacks, Friendship, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Prompt Fic, we all have these moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Jack thinks about on his life a bit





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "you've taken your first hot shower in months.Why?'
> 
> I don't even know.I just wrote.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack sighed as he stood in the shower,letting the hot water fall down his back.

 

_ It had been 66 years since his death.He shouldn’t have lived past that day. _

 

_ He remembers the gunfire and smoke like it was yesterday,even after so long. _

 

His body ached in remembrance of the pain,the grit of the battlefield.

 

_ He remembers the feel of a rifle in his hands,screams as he shoots. _

 

His mind then switches to Lindsay.Her arrival was a surprise,but a good one.He had missed her laughter and her kindness.He remembered the time they found a kitten on the battlefield and they took turns taking care of it until they were able to give it to a family in the base they were at.

 

_ He could only wonder what the cat’s name had been.He had never seen the girl again,he could only hope she was well,that she and her pet had lived happily.  _

 

He leans his forehead against the tiles in front of him,letting the dampness on his face meet the air from the crack in the open sliding door of the shower.It felt nice.He was feeling kind of sick.

 

_ 101.That was his age now.He had been 35 when he died.He would forever be 35. _

 

_ The Lads would forever be in their 20s _

 

_ Lindsay and Jeremy- _

 

He realizes that they were so much older despite their appearances,so much more worn by time,so his situation had nothing on theirs.It humbled him to think of that.

 

A knock at the bathroom door jolts him out of his thoughts.

 

“You okay in there,dude?”he hears Geoff ask and he straightens, “You didn’t die or anything?”

 

“No I’m good”he replies as he turns off the water and on the other side of the door ,Geoff makes a noise of acknowledgment.

 

“Good,cause we got dinner if you’re interested.Linds and Michael got take out”

 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes”he said and Jack hears Geoff leave,calling out for Gavin.

 

He exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding,and got out.

 

* * *

 

”Jack?” Lindsay asked as Jack hugged her out of the blue after a heist.

 

_ The squad had disbanded for a decade or so,coming back together only at Geoff’s request.  _

 

“Just happy to have you with us”he said and after a long while,Lindsay smiled and hugged him back, “I can’t put it into words how lonely it was without you around”

 

_ It was like the old days,but it wasn’t.There had been a void without Lindsay. _

 

“I’m not going anywhere,big guy”she said,smiling broadly.

 

“I promise”


End file.
